The Night of the Full Moon
by LionshadeSC
Summary: Snape fangirl fluff that starts after Lupin goes all werewolf on everyone in the Prisoner of Azkaban movie. based solely on the movie, not the book, unfortunately. it was like midnight when i started and i didn't have the book as a resource. X


Harry Potter fanfiction

Prisoner of Azkaban

Severus S.

A.N. -i clearly have no life by writing this. I got this idea watching the third movie (hence the title) and when Lupin had turned werewolf and Snape comes out of like, nowhere and throws his arms over the troublesome trio (Harry Ron and Hermoine) and then Harry runs off eventually for Sirius and you hear Snape calling to Harry for him to come back. LOL. Mostly Snape fangirl fluff. Enjoy it anyway ;)

The man that was known as Remus R.J Lupin was no more. He had evolved in to a werewolf and let out a viscous howl to the moon. The three third years watched in horror as the werewolf's attention turned back to them.

Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts School, came stumbling in through the passage of stone. He held his hand to his head where he felt a small bump starting to form. That Potter boy. He'd inform Dumbledore at once of this when he got back. He'd give him detention too, and ten points from Gryffindor! How dare he turn his wand against a teacher! The, the cheek!

Up ahead Severus heard voices. His interest picqued and he walked forward at a more quickly pace. It must be Potter, gloating to his friends about catching the professor off guard. Just as his father would have.

_His father! That-That James Potter. That boy is just like him. Selfish, rude, self-centered . . . where do I begin? It's like a reincarnation of him. Everything about him is just like his father!_

Suddenly the eyes of Lily Potter's eyes flickered in his mind. And in his mind's eye he saw that Potter boy, with his mother's eyes.

Snape felt a tug in his heart that almost sent his knees crumbling underneath him. His hand clenched his robes and he gasped for air before rushing ahead. He pushed the thought of her from his mind and he soon was able to distinguish the voices of the trio. It was Granger, Weasley and Potter, of course. The professor felt a slight surprise and thought sarcastically to himself that he was shocked that the young Malfoy boy wasn't there either with his own pack. The little group of Slytherin third years were usually trying to think of ways to frame Potter and his own pack of friends.

Snape then saw them and he ran out to them faster. Their eyes glanced to him in fear and he felt a flicker of pleasure that he was seen as a threat in their puny pathetic lives.

"There you are Potter!" he sneered as he ran out and grabbed a fistful of the boy's jacket. He opened his mouth to start racking on him about disobedience and telling this to Dumbledore and threatening to get him expelled, but a snarl made him spin around, face to face with a werewolf.

_Remus! _He thought instantly. Acting immediately on instinct, Snape whipped his arms out, shielding the kids. _No! _He thought. _No! Lily did not give her life for this child just so he could die now! I won't allow it!_

The werewolf roared at him and whipped his paw out, clawing Snape and sending him falling on top of the students. He felt a sharp pain flash down his arm and he grit his teeth. He then looked up, facing the blood thirsty monster. _I don't care if I die but they can't! They can't die! _He glanced over his shoulder briefly at Potter, his eyes widened in fear, his mother's eyes . . . widened in fear.

The professor's head swerved back to the werewolf and braced himself for his death, but there was another snarl and a black blur launched itself at the beast, throwing off it's target. The black dog tackled the werewolf to the ground, giving Snape and the students enough time to stand up. Snape got up as fast as his robes allowed him and kept his arms out to protect the kids, allowing his body to give them some time to escape if the werewolf came back at them.

_Sirius. _Snape instantly recognized the Animagus, Potter's godfather. His hear thumped wildly in fear from the adrenaline. The black dog growled, baring it's teeth and walking slowly at the werewolf, messed up fur raised and bristling. Snape took a few steps back, making the children do the same, trying to get some space between them and the fighting animals.

_I need to get them out of here, now! Their safety comes first! Oh, how are we supposed to do this? _His arms scrambled to keep the kids behind him. He could feel their confusion. They were scared right now, thinking irrationally, thinking maybe their good-natured professor would recognize them and they would be safe from the beast within, but Snape was thinking as clear as ever. He knew that Lupin did not recognize them one bit, and he would kill them without hesitation. In fact, he would have by now, if Sirius hadn't appeared.

The werewolf crouched low and snarled back at the dog, and Sirius and the wolf launched themselves at each other, snarling and yelping, so that none of the humans could tell what sound came from who. Their fighting became dangerously close and Snape forced the kids to take a few more steps back. "Stay back," he ordered quickly, his arm still throbbing in pain.

Horrified, they watched as the black dog was flung aside against a rock and the wolf turned back to them, anticipating a meal that wouldn't cause much of a resistance. But Sirius gave it one final effort and ran back at the wolf, teeth sinking in to it's arm and running off, causing the wolf to chase back after him.

Snape relaxed for a moment when the two disappeared from sight and was about to rush the students away, when that boy let out a gasp. "Sirius!"

Harry broke away from Snape's arm and ran off in the direction of his two friends.

_No! _"Come back here Potter!" Snape called, but his voice was heard on deaf ears as the young Harry ran off to help Sirius in any way he could.

_No! No, no, no, no, no. NO! That idiot boy! I have to- _But his thoughts cut off when he realized he had to keep the other two safe. I-If Harry was in any way like his mother, o-or even his father, then he would be fine. He had to be.

Snape held back the Granger girl and Weasely ginger from running off to help their friend. "No! No you two are staying right here with me!" He spun them around to face him. He held both of their shoulders and looked them dead in the eye. "Now, both of you are to go back to the castle _at once _and inform Dumbledore of what's happened. Tell him to bring others as fast as he can! And I swear if either of you try to be the hero and go rescue Potter, all three of you may end up dying." He didn't move his gaze from their's, showing all signs of how serious he was. And when his eyes held the Granger girl's, she saw her eyes widen for a moment, then nod very faintly. "Yes sir. We will. Where, where are you-"

"I'm the only one here who isn't completely injured, and I'm not underage, like you two. Now go! Time is wasting!" He shoved them off and watched for a moment as they ran off back to the school. Then he spun around and ran in the direction of where Potter had gone.

Fear pulsed with every heartbeat and every footstep that he took. The only thing he saw in his mind was running and finding Potter, lying down, dead on the ground, with Remus standing over him, and Sirius lying dead next to him.

_No he can't die! I won't allow him to die! I-If he dies, I'll give him a month's worth of detention! I'll have him writing essays on the importance of not dying for a whole term! I'm supposed to be his protector, and he's not dying on my watch! Not Lily's son! N-Not her son._

Snape ran down the grassy hillside and entered the forest, his feet sliding and skittering on the loose pine needles. He grasped the tree branches for balance and followed the messed up tracks in the dirt where footsteps had disturbed them. His steps became more frantic when he saw drops of blood on the ground.

Then he skid to a stop when he came to a large pond. He gasped when he almost felt his heart stop. It was. . . Sirius, in human form, lying on the bleeding stones. His gaping wounds were covered in blood, and he was passed out, possibly dead.

But that wasn't what frightened Snape.

It was Potter, lying on the ground next to him. There were no wounds that could be seen from where the professor stood, but, he recalled the dementors having a fondness for the boy. A-And there was a faint sense of them nearby. Not only that but Sirius was with him, something that would cause all of the dementors stationed here to come at them. And there was nothing stopping them from feeding off of Potter. Could they have . . . Was Potter . . .

"Harry," Snape whispered, his voice shocked. He swallowed and started stumbling forward. "Harry. Harry!" His voice became a yell and he screamed out now, "Harry! _Harry_!"

He ran to the boy and fell to his knees, scraping and cutting them against the rocks. He didn't care right now. He had to. . . Harry was. . .

He picked the limp boy up in his arms and pressed his ear to his chest, closed his eyes, and listened.

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

_Oh. Thank God. He's alive. He's alive! _The threat of tears came to Snape's eyes and he placed his head on Harry's chest, feeling the tears break past the barrier he had created for years now, keeping them and holding them back. He started to cry, bawling, more than he ever had, except for once, when he had found Lily's body about twelve years ago in Godric's Hollow.

He held Harry tightly, not wanting to let go of him. He was the last thing remaining of Lily. He had to do everything in his power to keep him safe. This boy meant more to him than his own life even. "Lily. Lily!" he cried out, feeling like his heart had been ripped from his chest and stomped on. "Lily! Oh Lily!"

The former Death Eater then felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He assumed it was Dumbledore, come to comfort him, as he usually seemed to do. He ceased his bawling and gasped out, "What is it Dumbledore? C-Can't you leave me in peace? And don't worry, the boy is fine. I-I just. . ."

"Thank you, Severus."

Snape froze, recognizing the voice instantly. It wasn't Dumbledore's. His heart stopped and he lifted his eyes to look over his shoulder, black eyes wide.

A pale, transparent face smiled at him kindly, and he made out a reddish amber glow that was her hair, and he knew those beautiful green eyes from anywhere.

"Lily," he breathed. His heart was like thunder in his chest.

The ghost half smiled at him and knelt down beside him, her hand moving to his face where his tears were. He stared at her, eyes opened in an emotion he had no name for, and he watched her as she murmured, "Thank you, dear Severus, for looking out for my son. I don't know how I could ever thank you."

The professor was silent as she leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. Snape felt his face burn as he looked at the ghost of the girl he was still in love with. She slowly stood up, her fingers faintly tracing his cheek. He looked up to her, and her image started to fade. "No!" he protested. "Don't go!"

"I'll never be far, Severus," her soothing voice murmured to him, her image fading with every moment. "I'll always be with you, even if you feel alone, remember that I'm always with you."

He nodded a couple times, and watched her image fade, a crestfallen expression on his face. Then his head turned as he heard voices and feet trampling through the forest. Dumbledore appeared a moment later with Mcgonagall and a few other teachers from the school. "Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed. He rushed forward to kneel before the boy. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"The boy was kissed by dementors, as was Black, but, they are both alive," Snape reported, his voice deep and emotionless.

"Ah, I see, and Black is injured. We must get them both out of here immediately. Minerva!" The teachers all rushed forward help lift the bodies with their magic and transport them out of the area immediately. Dumbledore started to assist Snape up, but he brushed his hand away and stood on his own. Dumbledore grabbed Snape's injured arm and healed it almost instantly with magic so it felt even better than it was before. "Severus, you didn't answer my second question. Are you okay?"

Snape's eyes turned to the headmaster, and his eyes told him more than his mouth did, "I am fine, Headmaster. I am better than I've ever been."

Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes shining and he gently patted Snape's back. "Good then. Come along then. We must go quickly."

As they were walking Snape grabbed Dumbledore's sleeve, "Sir, if I may ask. . . ?"

"What is it Severus? Ask me anything."

Snape looked at Dumbledore, his eyes pleading, "Please, do not tell the boy about this."

"About what Severus?" the wizard appeared to look clueless.

"About me, going to save the boy, and, and . . ." he didn't continue. He knew that Dumbledore had not been there to witness his moment, but he knew that Dumbledore, well, knew. And he didn't want anyone else to come to know of it. That was like, a sign of weakness, almost.

But mostly, he knew it was because he didn't want Harry finding out. And he didn't want news of it flying around the school like wildfire. Harry couldn't know. He should never know!

Dumbledore gave a halfsmile to his friend. "Why, Severus, I do not have any idea what you are talking about. Now, come along. Stop stalling. We must go now."

Dumbledore started to walk off and Severus stared after him for a moment before following him.


End file.
